Twisting the Story
by Isabel Hunter
Summary: What would happen if Dr. Stein couldn't fix Soul immediately after Maka and Soul's first fight with Chrona in Rome?
1. Chapter 1

1

_Maka held her bleeding shoulder and breathed heavily. Carrying her partner in scythe form in one hand, she started to drag him towards the demon swordsman._

_"Maka, you're seriously hurt and this guy is too strong. We need to get out of here and get help!" Soul yelled._

_"No," Maka refused stubbornly. "I can do this, Soul."_

_Maka dragged soul a bit further, but was wobbly. Crona, taking his chance, charged and slashed at Maka. At the last second, Soul transformed and spread his arms to protect Maka. Instead of the sword slashing Maka, it left a deep gash from Soul's shoulder to his opposite hip. _

"_Soul!" Maka shouted, screaming bloody murder. _

Maka shot up in her bed, drenched in cold sweat and shaking violently. She heard running footsteps and then the door to her apartment opened. The door to her bedroom followed and Tsubaki ran in.

Tsubaki and Black Star had moved into the apartment next to Maka's once Soul was taken into the hospital. It was for this reason they moved; to keep the nightmares from driving Maka into the madness.

Maka was in dry sobs when Tsubaki sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay," Tsubaki whispered. "It's okay."

"I-It was that dream again. I want to go visit him tomorrow," Maka choked out. " I need to see him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, but that would be so cool if I did!**

2

The next day, Tsubaki took Maka to the DWMA's hospital where the more seriously injured students are kept. Tsubaki led Maka through the hallways until they finally made their way into Soul's hospital room. Tsubaki stood in the hallway and let Maka have time alone with Soul.

Maka walked over to the hospital bed where Soul lay. One of his wrists was hooked up to and IV and there was a strip of bandages going across his exposed chest to cover the wound. Tears started to spill out of Maka's eyes. _This is my fault_, Maka thought. _It should be me in that hospital bed, not Soul._

Maka closed her eyes to try to fight back the tears. One of her hands was over her heart while the other one laced its fingers with Soul's hand. Her eyes flew open as Dr. Stein came into the room.

"Hello, Maka. How are you doing?" Dr. Stein said.

"Hi, Dr. Stein. I'm doing fine," Maka replied halfheartedly.

"Your soul wavelength says otherwise. Maka, I want you to sit down," Dr. Stein motioned to a chair by the hospital bed while he swung around a wheeled chair and sat on it backwards like he usually does. "I understand that you're attached to Soul; You're his partner. So I wanted to run this by you.

"I think I've found a surgery to fix Soul. There are two possible outcomes of the surgery," Maka nodded. "It could work fine and he'll make a good recovery, or it could tear his soul to shreds and destroy him from the inside out. It's about a fifty-fifty chance for each outcome. I was wondering if you wanted me to go through with this."

"Is this truly the only option?" Maka asked, her voice was barely over a whisper.

"The way I'm looking at it now, yes. I can't see any other option."

Maka looked at how her life has been since Soul was hurt. She thought that surely she couldn't continue to live like this. Her weak voice broke through the brief silence.

"I want you to go through with it."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'm writing a lot, so please review and tell me if I should continue.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

3

Tsubaki lay on the couch listening to stifled cries coming from Maka's room. She had started to stay in Maka's apartment since Soul had gone into surgery. Tsubaki had learned to only go into Maka's room if it sounded really bad. Otherwise, she would be there the entire night.

Tsubaki jumped up when she heard the sound of shattering glass. She ran into Maka's room and gasped to find her kneeling on the floor, looking at her shaking and bloody hands. Maka looked up at Tsubaki with a tear-streaked face. The glass lamp that used to be on Maka's nightstand now lay shattered on he floor.

"I-I," Maka stuttered until her tears became too much to talk thorugh.

"Maka," Tsubaki said sympathetically. "Come on, let's clean you up."

Tsubaki led Maka into the bathroom and had her sit on the counter. Tsubaki found a pair of tweezers and started to pull glass shards out of Maka's hands.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki," Maka said, her voice shaky. "I hit the lamp in my sleep and it just shattered."

"I know, Maka," Tsubaki sighed. "I'm just worried, you know? I mean, if this is what you do to yourself in your sleep, then who knows what you'll do when your awake."

Maka gave a silent nod of understanding. She needed to be more careful.

* * *

><p>Maka sat on a bench outside of Dr. Stein's office. Her bandaged hands were in her lap and her head was hung low nervously. She wore a worried expression on her face. She popped up as the professor walked out of the room.<p>

"He's waking up but be gentle. I don't want you hurting him," Dr. Stein said. Maka nodded and ran in.

Soul was standing by a hospital bed across the room. He wore a pair of red running pants but no shirt. Maka ran towards him and pulled him into a tight hug. She ran her fingers through his knotted hair.

"It's really you. It's really, _truly_ _you_," she whispered, burying her face in his bare chest. Soul just stood there stiffly. He pushed Maka away from him and spoke.

"Who _are_ you?" Soul said, confused.

"I-I'm Maka," Maka said, starting to panic. "I'm your partner, your roommate. I've been your meister ever since I started at the academy. We collected 99 souls together! You _can't _forget!"

"Maka, why don't you attend class today," Dr. Stein said as he came in. Maka wiped the tears from her face and nodded. She walked out the door and made her way to class.

Dr. Stein waited until Maka left the room and then turned to Soul. "I know you don't remember, but that girl, Maka, was your partner."

Dr. Stein spent a few minutes explaining to Soul about his life.

Maka sat in the classroom, the desk next to her empty. A few minutes later, Soul came in and sat down next to Maka.

At the end of class, Soul caught up with Maka to go home after talking to Black*Star. As they walked home, the air was alive with uncertainty radiating from both the weapon and meister. Soul followed his meister as they walked along the sidewalk.

Maka was deep in thought; how could Soul have simply forgotten about everything they've been through? It just seemed unfathomable to her.

When they reached their apartment, Maka made her way into her room and shut the door behind her. _God, this isn't normal,_ Maka thought as the tears came. _We're just partners, why is this so bad?_

Just then, Maka heard the door creak open and Soul came in. He slid down onto the bed next to Maka and pulled her close. He rubbed her back comfortingly as she buried her face in his shoulder. Soul pulled Maka's face out of his shoulder so he could look her in the eyes for a brief second. Then he pressed his lips to hers and she didn't resist. Maka and Soul kissed for a few minutes, and Maka's mind was racing a mile a minute to trying to make sense of all this. It was only when Soul's hands slipped down to Maka's skirt did she snap out of it. She pushed away from Soul.

"What the hell, Soul!" Maka said. "What was that for?"

Soul's expression was concerned and full of regret. "Maka. I-I'm so sorry. It's just that I was talking to Black*Star, and-"

"Wait, wait, wait; this has something to do with _Black*Star?_" Maka said, sounding angry.

"Yeah. He sort of told me that you were, um, my girlfriend."

Maka let out a little bit of a hysterical laugh. "Well, that explains it. _God,_ I'm going to kill that boy."


	4. Chapter 4

Maka was woken up by the loud ringing of her alarm clock. She yawned and pulled herself out of her bed. Maka got dressed and went over to Tsubaki's apartment.

When Tsubaki answered the door, she led Maka into the living room and they sat down on the couch together.

"Hey, so what's up?" Tsubaki asked.

"I think you need to have a talk with Black*Star…" Maka replied.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki screamed. Maka had told her about what Black*Star had told Soul, and he was about to pay for it.

Tsubaki stormed into Black*Star's room where he lay asleep in a knot of tangled sheets. Tsubaki grabbed the sleeping teen by the ankles and dragged him out of the room. He woke up as his head hit the hard floor. He let out a small cry of pain and struggled, but Tsubaki dragged him into the living room. She dropped his ankles and grabbed hold of his shirt collar. Se lifted his small figure off the floor and shook him.

"You idiot! You should've never lied to Soul about that! Maka's been through enough and you're just making it harder for both of them!" Tsubaki shouted.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Black*Star said, obviously scared. Tsubaki dropped him, but gave him a slap, leaving her handprint on his face.

"You didn't have to slap me," he mumbled, rubbing his face.

"Don't act like you didn't deserve it," Tsubaki said and stormed off to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Maka walked into her apartment at around eight o'clock that night to find Soul asleep on the couch. He hadn't stayed in his room the night before' probably because he didn't know where it even was. Maka walked down the hall to Soul's room and stopped at the closed door. The door hadn't been opened since Soul's accident. Maka wanted everything in the room to stay as it was. She didn't know why, but something in her mind thought that if she kept the room as it was, it would just be like Soul was just hiding in his room. If the room wasn't touched, Soul couldn't… die.

Maka slowly reached for the doorknob and opened the door ant the same pace. Just walking in the room over whelmed Maka. She could still smell him, although no one had been in the room in about a month.

Soul woke up around midnight and got off the couch. He looked around the apartment for his meister and found the door next to Maka's room open slightly. He walked in and took in the scene. The room had a sort of dark theme to it that struck him as familiar. There was a twin bed backed up against the right wall. At the top of the bed, curled up in a little ball lay Maka. Her hand was in a cute little fist around a small part of the comforter and her face was tear streaked. Soul climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Maka. He realized she was shaking and held her closer. He knew it was taking advantage of her, but he couldn't help but kiss her forehead before he fell asleep along with her.


	5. Chapter 5

When Maka woke up, she started to panic as she quickly realized the constricting arms around her. She turned her heard to see that it was just Soul. She smiled at the thought of Soul caring enough to come in even when he could barely remember who she was.

She slid his arm off of her waist and slipped out of the room. She walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She brought her head up to look in the mirror and barely recognized herself. She had a new scar on her jaw from the broken lamp and her skin looked paler than normal. Only her eyes remained the same. They were still the same vibrant green that they'd always been, no matter what.

Walking out of the bathroom, she went to the kitchen to eat a bowl of cereal. Soon, Soul staggered out of his room, running a hand through his already messed up hair.

"S'sup?" he mumbled groggily as he sat down at one of the barstools at the high counter. They ate in silence for a while until Soul couldn't take it anymore.

"I want to remember," he said, stirring his spoon around his cereal bowl. "I really do. I want to know who I am, and who my friends are. I want to know what kind of person I am. I mean, what If I'm the bad guy here? What if I'm a totally evil person and I have no idea about it? Am I a hero or a villain? It's just really hard to not know who I am."

Maka gave him a sad smile full of sympathy and replied. "I promise, Soul, that you're the hero. You're my hero," Maka said, giving him a one-armed hug. "And you're cool, and funny, and Black*Star is a really good friend of yours, even though he'll mess with you sometimes. Tsubaki is also a really great friend."

"But what about you, Maka?" Soul said, turning to face her head on and look her in the eyes. "What are you to me?"

Maka felt her heart threaten to speed up. "I'm really not sure anymore."

"I guess we'll just have to find out for ourselves," he replied, giving Maka a half-smile.

**Author's Note: I know, it's still really short! I'm working on it! And I'm sorry it took so long to post.**


	6. Chapter 6

Maka and Soul walked to class together, climbing the high steps of the school. Maka was a few paces ahead, but still was going at a slower pace than usual to keep Soul close behind. It took a few minutes, but they made it to class on time, and took their usual seats.

As Dr. Stein introduced the lesson, Maka pulled out her notebook and started taking thorough notes, as she does every class. Soul looked at her, at the teacher, and then at her again before pulling out his own notebook and taking notes as well. Maka snickered as she saw this. If there was one thing she never thought she'd see Soul do, it was pay attention in class. She said nothing, though, not wanting to risk it.

Once class was over, Tsubaki and Black*Star walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" Black*Star yelled in his normal voice. "We're all going to the park to play some basketball. Want to come?"

Maka looked at Soul, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure," She replied. After finding Kidd, Liz, and Patty, the all made their way to the basketball court.

Maka took her usual spot on the bench, and Soul sat beside her.

"Aren't you going to play, Soul?" she asked.

"I… I don't remember," He mumbled. Maka looked into his eyes. He resembled a helpless little kid, too embarrassed and shy to play with everyone else. Maka tried to think of a solution.

"Why don't you sit out this game and just watch them play? I'll explain it to you as they go, and then you can join in next game. How does that sound?" Maka suggested, trying not to be heartbroken at the fact that he couldn't play with his friends.

"Okay," he replied, nodding his head. Tsubaki, who had heard Maka's plan, whispered to Black*Star and they started playing. Maka and Soul spent the whole game sitting on the sidelines laughing at Black*Star as he tried to play and Tsubaki as she tried to console him. Maka pointed out the rules to Soul, mainly as they were broken.

It made Maka realize something. Even if Soul never remembered anything from the past, we would make new memories together, that last just as long and mean just as much.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am SO sorry that I've put this off for so long! I feel horrible! Don't hurt me! But in all honesty, I kind of just forgot... I'm going to try to aim low and just see how far above the bar I can shoot. My goal is to update every one of my fanfics at least once a month, and just up that when I feel I can. And if you want to read some original work of mine, I have a FictionPress account with the same name, so that's there. Thank you to all that reviewed and encouraged me to write more! This chapter would never have happened without you! See you in a month!<strong>


End file.
